


Defying Expectation

by geekmama



Series: Time of the Season [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: ...“You do it day by day. Moment by moment...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, 350 words for the 'Spring' prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************************

“How do we do this?” he asks her later. “How do  _ I  _ do this?”

They are sitting at the table, now, tea and biscuits between them. He looks less exhausted, though still troubled. Yet when he meets her eyes, there’s a sort of visceral relief.

“You do it day by day. Moment by moment.” She breaks it down in the simplest terms. The way she’s loved him all these years. “But there’s a lot for you to do right now. I’ll be here.”

She’s glad she cleaned up a bit, because his gaze grows more intense, the wheels turning. Wondering at her patience, mercy, and maybe her wisdom -- she has been a little wise, has she not? Wondering, too, when and how to go about beginning a physical relationship -- she sees where his eyes linger, and the faint color touching the sculpted planes of that beloved face.

Her heart swells, even as her lips twitch against a smile. “I’ll be here,” she says again.

He reaches, takes her hand. “My flat’s a mess,” he muses.

Her heart aches anew at the destruction of 221B. “I know. Terrible.”

But he shrugs. “It is what it is. Things are replaceable.”

“Yes. I can help you with that, maybe. Shopping and the like.”

“Please!” He starts to smile, but it’s short lived. “Then there’s my sister. And my parents.”  He grimaces slightly. “I don’t envy Mycroft. Our mother on a wrathful rampage is a sight to behold. From a distance, if at all possible.” And then his expression lightens as he focuses on her again, his smile reappearing and now reaching his eyes. “You’ll like her, I think.”

Five words, spoken so lightly, but they almost make her weep with happiness.

His brows twitch together. He sees… everything. “Come here,” he says, his voice suddenly gentle. He tugs her hand.

She does, and he draws her close, then down, onto his lap. Kisses her, tentatively. Then less so.

Stray tears and laughter. Scent... taste... touch. Warm and solid, holding her as she curls against him.

It’s poetry.  _ Very Heaven. _

She feels young again.

 

~.~


End file.
